Akatsuki Go Internasional
by Natsu Hanase
Summary: Bukan cuma artis aja yang pengen Go internasional. para ninja ini pun pengen juga. Tapi gimana caranya? Baca aja ya...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Akatsuki go internasional

**Summary** :  
>Konan panas dengan berita2 soal para artis lokal lagi gencar mau Go Internasional. "Masa kita kalah sama para artis itu?" satu-satunya mahluk hawa di Akatsuki itu protes ma Pein si leader nista. "Pokoknya Akatsuki juga kudu Go Internasional!" tu cewek teriak di depan para mahluk nista lainnya pake toa yang disewa dari Kakuzu<p>

**Disclaimer** : Abang **Masashi Kishimoto** seorang (kita bikin ancur)

** Chara **: 10 member Akatsuki + guru les bahasa Inggris (Author)

**Warning **: GaJe pasti, bikin gatel2, muntah2 g jelas

Siang yang panas dan para mahluk nista Akatsuki lagi enak makan Gehu Pedas, -eh ralat- Tahu Gejrot(?) di depan kantor Hokage. Pein asik nikmatin tehu gejrotnya sambil mandangin majalah B*k*p yang dia beli di pinggir jalan tadi. Konan lagi baca tabloid yang dia sambet dari tukang yang sama.  
>Suasananya begitu damai sampai tiba2 Konan berdiri sambil pegang tabloid yang dia baca tadi.<p>

"Ini semua gak adil!" ucap Konan dengan gaya anak2 muda di sinetron sampe bikin Kakuzu keselek.

"Naon sih maneh?" Sasori nyolot.

"Neh loh guys,,,masa ea Acnes Monikah jd guest host di AMA gethooo" Konan bergaya alay

"Trus pa hubungannya ma kita2?" si kakek keriput ikut nimbrung

"Hellooo...kita ni kan penjahat paling sadis tapi kok ketenaran kita kalah ma dia sih" Konan nyobek2 tu tabloid (pa salah tu tabloid sih mpe di siksa gitu)

"AHA!" tukang tahu gejrot tiba2 berseru dengan suaranya yang gak merdu

"Opo tho mas?" Zetsu ngelirik si tukang jualan

"Punten kang,,,bade nagih artosna." si abang ngedeketin Kakuzu yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'bye bye honey' sama uang recehannya yang didapet dari hasil jualan jagung bakar semalam sama Hidan.

Sepeninggal tukang tahu gejrot tu, mereka kembali ngelirik Konan yang masih manyun-nyuuuuuun

"Apa gerangan yang mengganggu pikiranmu Hime?" Pein ngegombal

"Iki lho mas,,,aku gak rela kalo ketenaran kita kalah sama artis2 ni. Padahal kekejian kita kan terkenal di Konoha." Konan benerin tatanan rambut dia (lho punya rambut tho,,,kirain cuma kumpulan kertas) *Author dijadiin origami ama Konan*

"Hmmmmmmmm...kalo begitu kita harus memproklamirkan keberadaan kita pada dunia yang fana ini!" si leader nista berkobar dengan semangat 45.

Setelah pidato yang begitu panjang dari sang Leader, akhirnya mereka semua setuju dengan ide sang Nyonya. Para makhluk GJ tu semangat gila nginget bakalan muncul di TV n majalah2. Apalagi Kakuzu yang udah ngiler bayangin beribu2 kertas yang baunya enak ada di kantong dia (udah kyak Mr. Crab aja tu). Tapi ada satu masalah yang menghadang, yaitu...

"Kalo kite2 mau pade Go Internasional kan kudu bise basa inggris cuy..." ucapan si anak autis bikin mereka terdiam sementara (tumben ni anak otak nya muter). Lalu semua mata tertuju pada si kakek keriput

"Ape lo liat2?" tu kakek keriput nyolot ja *Author di mangekyou Itachi*

"Ngomong2 soal bahasa inggris,,,Tachiko bisa ajarin kita2 donk, kan tachiko yang paling pinter di antara kita2" Tobi deketin Itachi.

"Huh,,,ma'af2 aje ni ye. Ogah ane ngajarin lo2 pade!"

"Heeee,,,,doushitano?"

"Asal kalian tau aje ye,,,seumur idup ane di dunia ini. Baru kali ini ane denger da bahasa inggris!"

Seketika itu semua anggota Akatsuki minus Itachi tercengang.

"Kalo si keriput aja gak tau,,,gimane nasib kite orang?" gumam mereka dalam hati.

Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan tekad Konan

"Pokoknya misi ini harus tetap berjalan! Kita pasti bisa dapet orang yang mau ngajarin kita tu bahasa!" tumben ni mahluk hawa begitu bersemangat sama urusan yang satu ini.

"Yak, setujuuuuu" teriak Kakuzu. Akhirnya dia bangun setelah meratapi kepergian para receh nya tersayang.

"Yakin nih kazu? Itu artinya kita kudu ngeluarin uang buat bayar tu orang." eh si DJ nyahut juga

"Heh? Ngeluarin uang?" jatuh lagi si pelit dalam dilema. 'Tapi kalo Go Internasional kn dpet duit gede, tapi hrus ngeluarin duit dulu, tapi ntar dpat lebih gde, tapi sekarang lagi g ada duit, tapi kalo g berhasil gmna, tapi...' *Akhirnya Author bingung sendiri*

"Ano...minna" eh si autis bersuara lagi yang bikin semua mata tertuju padanya dan menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari Tobi.

"Sebenernya Tobi punya temen yang mungkin bisa bantu kita."

"Siapa tu?"

"Tunggu bentar ya...Tobi panggil dulu orangnya" maka dengan jurusnya tu si Tobi lalu men-summon orang yang dia maksud. Tak lama muncullah sesosok tubuh di depan mereka.

"Eh? Kok saya masuk sini?" rupanya si Tobi manggil sang author yang lagi enak-enaknya minum es cendol di rumahnya.

"Hehehe ni Author autis yang dengan teganya menganggu ketenangan hidup kita dengan cerita ini" jelas Tobi

"Dan untuk menebus semua itu maka dia harus ngajarin bahasa Inggris seumur hidupnya sampai ajal menjemput" ucapan Tobi disambut tepuk tangan yang riuh dari para tukang becak di jalanan itu.

"What? Yakin loe? Jangan harap ya. Diriku lagi ada eksperimen cendol rasa daging sapi neh. Ga bisa diganggu."

"Muke gile ni Author ya. Mane mau orang makan cendol rasa daging sapi?" Pein sewot.

"Suka2 gue dong." Author yang kurang ajar, ato emang Akatsuki dah gak punya aura serem sih?

"Yo wis lah, lagian kalo bukan diriku sapa lagi. Kalian kan kere *ditimpuk pake tahu gejrot(?)* abis. Ntar g kelar2 lagi ceritanya. Ke markas semuanya!"

"Yang itu bagian gue tau." Sasori nyeplos.

"Itu harusnya gue." Sasori dijitak ma Pein.

"Waaa, Sasori-danna benjol 7 tingkat!" (Dari tadi Dei ada toh)

**Di Markas**

Para anggota Akatsuki berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dan tak lupa sudah tersedia tumpeng yang tinggi nya balapan ma benjol di kepala Saso *Author di teluh(emang bisa?)* di tengah2 mereka (ni mau belajar ato syukuran sih?). Pein pun membuka suara...

"Saudaraku sebangsa tanah dan air (lho?) yang selalu aku cintai dari dasar sumur yang paling dalam." berlagak cool gitu dia

"Seperti yang telah Ayangku sampaikan tadi siang, bahwasanya ketenaran kita terancam oleh para artis yang Go Internasional. Karena itu kita gak boleh kalh sama mereka. Kita jelas lebih berbakat dari mereka"

"Berbakat merusak ya om?" Tobi nyahut aja ih

"Serius dikit donk" eh Zetsu buka mulut juga

"Ehm,,,untuk mencapai tujuan itu maka kita semua harus mengikuti suatu pelajaran bernama Bahasa inggris. Dan dengan bantuan orang ini (sambil nunjuk2 Author), kita akan melalui halangan kita untuk menaklukkan dunia" yah si Pein mulai lebay tuh

"Asal gak keluar duit aja" Kakuzu kembali teringat uang recehan tadi siang yang dia pake buat bayar Tahu Gejrot

"Tenang Kazu-senpai,,,dia mau kok kerja rodi sama kita tanpa dibayar"

"Asal dia jangan dekat2 Saso-danna ya!" Dei-chan meluk2 Sasori yang duduk sambil mainin barbie kesayangannya

"Oh tenang Dei-senpai,,,dia normal kok."

"Maksud lo, gw gak normal gitu?" wadoh mahluk yang gak jelas gendernya itu sewot

"Kalo normal kita semua gak kan masuk Akatsuki." komentar Itachi

"'Hei kalian! serius dikit napa. Kan ini semua demi kesuksesan kita bersama!" sang nyonya Akatsuki mengambil alih rapat

Cekcok menghiasi markas sempit dan sumpek milik Akatsuki. Adu mulut Hidan-Kaku, adu jurus Pein-Ita, adu kepala Zetsu-Konan, adu seksi(?) Dei-Orochi (ngapain dia disini?), adu imut(?) Saso-Kisa (yang bener aje), dan dengan tenangnya si Tobi curhat ma sang kekasih, lolli pop tercinta. Dah makin sumpek, pengap, bau, jamuran, aneh, gaje, n bobrok aje tu markas. *death glare dari semua anggota Akatsuki*

Akhirnya setelah berhasil menyuruh Orochi pulang sambil nangis, soalnya kalah seksi dari Dei, Konan lalu mendekati Author dan berbisik..

"Ma'af ya ribut gini, maklum mereka jarang ketemu manusia."

"Wah, iya juga ya. Semua yang da disini kan pada ga jelas." si Author nyeletuk

"Mksud?" Akatsukiters serentak

"Isinya kn cuma Leader nista, kakek keriput, muka kertas, bunga bangke, boneka jelangkung, muka ikan, banci Gj, cadar pelit, DJ buluk, n lolli pop autis (sambil ditujuk satu2). Mana ada orang yang mau deket2 ma makhluk yang nyebabin wabah ulet bulu(?) merambah di tanah mereka."

"UAPAAA!" dengan kompak nya semua teriak kayak paduan suara rombeng. *Author di Rinegan, di Susano-O, dijadiin bubur kertas, di jadiin pupuk kandang, di santet, di lempar piranha, dicium(?), dirampok, di kutuk DJ, di kasih lolli pop super gede(?)* (mati gue kalo kayak gini)

"Secara ya, gue tu Leader yang paling digandrungi dari semua anime yang ada."

"Alah, pake piercing karatan ngutang aja bangga." ejek Itachi

CRINGGGG, ngaktifin Rinegan. "Aaaaah, iya ampuuun."

"Aduuuh, ekeu dibilang banci bo. Yang banci kan Orochi." Dei

"Apaan tu jelangkung?" Saso

"Wah muka badak ni Author, mau gua suruh bayar bunga 700% ne." Kaku

"Bunga apaan? Bunga Bangke?" Author nyolot. (Wah, Akatsuki bener2 dah ilang aura pembunuhnya kali ya)

"Kok gua dibawa-bawa lagi sih." spontan Zetsu. "Eh, gua bukan bunga bangke, lo aja kali." Zetem protes.

"Huaaaaang, masa lolli pop lucu ni dibilang autis. Yang autis kn Tobi. Huaaaaaang."

"Ya emang maksudnya begitu kan." Author

"Waaaaa, iya Tobi anak baek ga kan protes."

"Waduh, dah pada gila semua. Untung gua g ikutan. Kira2 muka ikan tu sapa y?" Kisame (emang oon ni makhluk)

"Udah deh g usah dibahas lagi. Mendingan ikutan aliran Dewa Jashin aja yuk biar tuntas semua ny."

"Apanya yng tuntas, ntar gue lapuk juga kayak lu. Dasar bujang lapuk!" (Hidan pundung di pojokan sambil ngais2 nasi(lho?))

"Kenapa sih semua bilang ni keriput. Ni dh dari sono ny tau!" Tachi BT

"Hmmm, g ad yang ngerti soal keindahan yang sebenarnya di dunia ini. Begimana iki toh..." Konan lebay. "Kenapa juga bawa2 ulet bulu sih, kan g indah?"  
>(Waduh, makin gawat aja nih. Kalo dibiarin, bakal melebur semua jadi tahu, -eh salah- jadi makin g nymbng ma cerita)<p>

"Udah cukup!" tiba2 si Author gila teriak. "Cukup sudah sampai disini perceraian ny."

"Sapa yang cerai bu?" Akatsukiers kompak.

"Wah, salah teknis. Udah cukup ribut nya. Sekarang waktu nya belajar Bahasa Inggris ala Author. Gyahahaha..."

**Teu beres cuy (To be Continue)**

Gimana kah pelajaran B inggris Akatsuki bersama si Author gila?  
><strong> Reader<strong> : Author gila. Masa nyebut diri sendiri gila..  
><strong> Author<strong> : Kan emang gue gila..  
><strong> Reader <strong>: O iye ye  
><strong> Akatsuki <strong>: Parah neh!'  
>Apakah mereka bakal berhasil Go Internasional?<br>Simak kelanjutannya ceritanya!


	2. Chapter 2

Minna… fanfic ini di persembahkan buat readers yang telah menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan dari chapter 1. Walo pun kayaknya gak ada yang ngarepin juga hehehehe.

Chapter 2 ni dibuat saat Natsu dan Hanase menghadapi stress edan-edanan di tempat kerja (CurCol). Sampe sekarang pun isi otak kami gak jauh dari urusan kerjaan. Tapi ngapain juga terus-terusan stress , mending kita gila-gilaan disini hahahaha

Enjoy^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Akang **Masashi Kishimoto** seorang (kita bikin ancur)

** Chara **: 10 member Akatsuki + guru les bahasa Inggris (Author)

**Warning **: Typo (mungkin), GaJe (pasti), bikin gatel-gatel (tentu saja), muntah darah (wah parah).

l

l

Chapter 2 (akhirnya kelar juga)

l

Kita mulai perjalanannya..

-eh salah- baru mulai dah keceletot (salah ngomong maksudnya)

Kita mulai pelajarannya…

Semua anggota Akatsuki serempak langsung mengeluarkan tongkat besi yang ga tau dari mana dapetnya. Punya Zetsu yang paling gede.

"Ngapain kalian?" Author kesel. (ya ampuuun baru mulai dah GaJe aja) "Kita tu mau belajar B Inggris, Ba..ha..sa.. ING..GRIIS.., bukan bela diri tau."

"Habis lu suka bikin cerita aneh-aneh. Kita harus siap siaga seperti para suami siaga dimana saja dan kapan saja apapun yang bisa terjadi di fanfic gila ini." Si Leader karatan menggebu-gebu dengan didukung para anggotanya yang berseru, "Yeaaah" cempreeeeeng banged.

Author sweatdrop tujuh rupa(?) "Terserah kalian dah. Gua juga dah bingung gimana akhir fanfic ini"

Dengan dibarengi ucapan Basmallah -halah- dimulai lah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris Akatsukiers. Setelah melewati tujuh tahun, tujuh bulan, tujuh hari, tujuh malam, tujuh negara, tujuh dunia, tujuh alam, tujuh sumur, tujuh bidadari, tujuh bendungan, tujuh piring, tujuh kali, tujuh... WAIIIIIIIIT. Apaan nih?

"Nah, kan dah gue bilang. Lu pasti nulis yang aneh-aneh deh." ledek Pein.

Pokoknya setelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra (ninja hatori apa akatsuki sih nih?), maksud saya setelah melalui tempo yang luamaaaaa buanget, Akatsukiers menempuh pelajaran yang bikin kepala mereka berbunga -eh salah- berjamur.

"Ini tes terakhir." teriak si Author.

"Tidaaaaaaakkkkk" teriak para mahluk nista itu serentak yang bikin vas tetangga pecah(?)

"Sabar bro, ane kan belum bilang apa-apa soal tesnya. Kalian dah parno aja" Author protes dengan ke-gajean Akatsuki

"Ampun suhu, kami bertobat" Pein sujud di depan Author

"Iya suhu, jangan siksa kami lagi" Kakuzu aja sampe ikut sujud

"Tenang dulu donk, tesnya gampang ko cuy"

Para Akatsuki dah berkeringat dingin

"Pein, kamu pemimpin disini jadi kamu duluan." Pein langsung tegang denger namanya di panggil. Author ga nunggu lama lagi buat tes terakhir ini. Langsung saja...

"Jatuh!" -Gubrak- Pein pun jatuh dengan indahnya.

"Apaan sih lu.. Katanya tes! Lu pikir gua Inuyasha hah! Gua ni si karatan, eh Pein sang Leader nan ganteng"

"Nah iya emang beneran tes, 'jatuh' bahasa Inggrisnya apa? Jawab! Kalo lu ga bisa gimana yang laen."

"Ya ampuuuuuun, kirain. 'Jatuh' ntu 'Fall'.."

"Wah ternyata otakmu itu ada gunanya juga " sindir Itachi

"Sekarang giliran Tobi!" seru Author

"Huwaaaaa...gak mau" Tobi ngumpet di pojokan

"Tenang Tobi...gak bakal sakit kok" Konan ngebujuk si Maniak Lollipop (sakit? mang mau disuntik ya?)

"Authornya nyeremin..." bisik Tobi

"Yah mau gimana lagi, ini satu-satunya harapan kita buat Go Internasional" balas Konan

"Kalau Tobi nurut tar Konan traktir Lollipop setahun lho!" rayuan gombal Konan pun meluncur dan otomatis bikin mata Tobi berbinar-binar ngebayangin banyaknya Lollipop yang bakal dia dapet selama setahun kedepan nanti.

"OK! Demi Lollipop tercinta, Tobi mau disuruh ngapain aja."

"Udah beres ngerumpinya? Kita terusin tesnya ya." Author siap-siap bacain soal tes buat Tobi.

"Buka!" teriak Author memecah gelas dan piring disana.

"Heh? buka ya,,," Tobi siap-siap mau buka baju aja tuh.

"Bukan bajunya,,,maksud ane tuh bahasa inggrisnya 'Buka' apa?" Author dah ngelus-ngelus dada aja ngadepin tu anak.

"Hmmmmm...apa ya? Bentar, Tobi inget-inget dulu ya." setelah 3 kali puasa dan 3 kali lebaran (apa?) munculah jawaban itu di otak mini Tobi. "Aha! Tobi inget, bahasa inggrisnya 'Buka' tu 'Open' kan ya."

"Subhanallah,,,rupanya meditasi Tobi membuahkan hasil" Konan terharu sama Tobi.

"Baru 2 ekor nih yang bisa jawab. Kita lihat apa orang berikutnya bisa lolos dari jeratan takdir HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tanduk setan mulai muncul di kepala Author. Akatsukiers dah merinding disko ngeliat tingkah absurd Author.

"Ehem, baiklah mari kita teruskan. Itachi,,,,KERIPUT" ni Author mau ngetes kesabaran Itachi kali ya bukan kasih tes bahasa inggris.

"Astagfirullah,,,sabar." untung Itachi yang rajin menabung dan gak sombong tu gak marah, cuma dah siap-siap mau nge-Mangekyou Author aja kok-hah?. "Bahasa inggrisnya 'Keriput' tu 'Wrinkle'.." jawab Itachi mantap.

"Bener sih, tapi yang tadi bukan soal tes. Ane pengen tau aja reaksimu kalo dipanggil 'Keriput' hehehe" Author cengengesan. "Soal yang sebenarnya adalah, apa bahasa inggrisnya 'Kakek'?"

"Lama-lama gue cepet tua kalo ngadepin Author kayak gini." batin Itachi sambil mikirin jawaban pertanyaan Author. "Jawabannya 'Grandfather' kan?"

"Betul,,,betul,,,betul..." Author ngangguk pelan dan tanpa peringatan langsung bertanya sama korban berikutnya.

"Kisame, apa bahasa inggrisnya 'Jelek'?"

"Errrr,,,,,,'Ugly'?" saking gugupnya si Kisame sampe gigitin Samehada.

"Sasori, apa bahasa inggrisnya 'Boneka'?"

"Kalo gak salah 'Doll'..." tetep dengan gaya cool-nya

"Kertas!" Author nunjuk Konan yang dah siap-siap mau kabur.

"Eh,,,,,itu,,,mmmmm,,,'Paper'..." merianglah itu satu-satunya mahluk hawa di Akatsuki.

"Deidara,,,GENIT"

"Dei gak genit kok, Dei cuma setia sama Saso-danna." si rambut kuning meluk-meluk Sasori.

"Bukan itu maksudnya, lemot amat sih lu!" Pein jitak kepala Deidara pake Samehada.

"Oh iya, lupa. 'Genit' itu 'Flirty' kan hehehe"

"PELIT" kali ini Author nunjuk Kakuzu.

"Saya gak pelit kok, cuma hemat aja" batinnya meratapi uang recehan di genggaman tangannya-hah?

"Bahasa inggrisnya 'Pelit' itu 'Stingy'..."

"Zetsu, masih inget kan sama bahasa inggrisnya 'Bangkai' itu apa?" Author melototin mahluk gaje itu.

"Aduh, apa ya?" ZetTem garuk-garuk kepala (emang bisa?)

"Masa lu gak inget sih?" ZetPut nyolot

"Lu sendiri inget gak?"ZetTem pun terbakar amarah.

"Gue gitu, pasti gak inget dong hahahaha" ZetPut tertawa dengan bangganya.

"Jiah kirain." ZetTem kembali terpuruk dalam dilema.

Waktu pun terus bergulir, hujan turun dengan derasnya diluar sana. Saking derasnya sampe netes tu air hujan lewat celah-celah atap markas. Sang air mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala Zetsu. Seketika itu juga Zetsu mekar-eh maksudnya menemukan ide atas pertanyaan gaje Author.

"CORPSE!" teriak Zetsu ngalahin suara geledek diluar sana.

Akatsukiers minus Zetsu pun memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah atas anugrah yang diterima Zetsu dari setetes air hujan itu.

"Sering-sering aja lah lu disiram air, biar encer tu otak" Pein merangkul Zetsu (bisa gitu?)

"Korban yang terakhir nih." Semua mata lalu memandang tajam Hidan yang dari tadi dah sembah sujud sama Dewa Jashin minta diberi kelancaran dalam tesnya kali ini (woi,,,musim ujian dah lewat bang)

"Hidan,,,kamu penentu keberhasilan kita kali ini. Jadi lakukan yang terbaik ya!" Konan memberi semangat (ko jadi dramatis gni sih)

"Siap nyonya!" Hidan pun menghampiri Author.

"Nah, kalo 'Teluh' pa coba bahasa inggrisnya?"

"Menurut petuah yang ane terima dari Dewa Jashin. Bahwasanya ilmu teluh itu adalah ilmu yang mempelajari bagaimana memasukkan benda atau sesuatu ke tubuh orang lain dengan tujuan menyakiti. Benda ini bisa saja misalnya sebuah paku atau seekor binatang berbisa yang dikirim secara gaib untuk dimasukkan ke tubuh seseorang dengan tujuan menyakiti orang tersebut. Teluh bisa merupakan ilmu putih atau ilmu hitam tergantung dari penggunaan ilmu ini apakah untuk kebaikan atau untuk kejahatan." ni mahluk nyerocos aja.

"STOP!" Author nyumpal mulut Hidan pake kain pel (yuck :P)

"Ane gak minta agan jelasin soal ilmu teluh. Kan ni tes bahasa inggris, jadi tinggal kasih tau kita orang aja apa bahasa inggrisnya 'Teluh'.." Author dah geleng-geleng kepala ngadepin kumpulan mahluk nista itu.

"Hampura (maksudnya 'Maaf') euy, ane suka hiperaktif kalo dah menyangkut per-teluhan hehe. Kalo gitu langsung aja ke jawabannya, yaitu 'Witchcraft'.." Hidan memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya sama semua mahluk di ruangan itu.

"Selamat! Anda semua dinyatakan LULUS!" Author menebar bunga di markas sumpek itu.

"Horeeeeeeeeeee!" Akatsukiers bersorak gembira menyambut kelulusan mereka.

"Akhirnya jalan kita terbuka lebar kawan-kawanku. Terima kasih neng Author yang galaknya minta duit (haha) dah mau ngajarin kita bahasa inggris." Pein jabat tangan trus cipika-cipiki ma Author (ukyaaaaa...mau dong)

"Sama-sama akang, ane juga seneng bisa bantu kalian."

"Nah, kawan-kawan! Ini saatnya kita perlihatkan pada dunia kekejian Akatsuki. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Pein mimpin pasukan gaje di belakangnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa saat kemudian<strong>

Setelah keluar dari markas sumpek nan bobrok itu, Akatsukiers bersiap meluncur ke dunia Internasional. Mereka dah nyampe airport dan lagi sibuk periksa barang bawaan yang naudzubillah buanyak sangat, sampe males ngebahasnya juga . Segala primbon dah lengkap dibawa, mereka tinggal masuk pesawat trus take off. Gak lama kemudian pesawat yang ditunggu pun datang, Akatsukiers berbondong-bondong berjalan masuk ke pesawat.

**Pesawat dah Take Off nih ceritanya**

Suasana di dalam pesawat dah kayak di lapangan bola aja alias kacau balau. Akatsukiers yang pada gak tahu malu itu ngabisin jatah tempat penumpang lain. Suara stereo mereka bener-bener ganggu ketenangan yang lain. Tapi penumpang lain gak berani protes gara-gara liat kelakuan ajaib mahluk-mahluk itu. Alhasil Akatsukiers ngerasa jadi 'Raja' di pesawat itu. Tapi kesenangan itu gak berlangsung lama dikarenakan teriakan dari salah satu penumpang di barisan paling depan.

" HANDS UP! (ANGKAT TANGAN SEMUANYA!)" tu orang berdiri sambil ngacungin Machine Gun(?) ke arah penumpang lain.

Penumpang yang lain langsung ketakutan, tapi tidak dengan ke-1o mahluk ajaib itu.

"Tu orang ngomong apa sih?" tanya Pein sama Konan yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kayaknya kita belum belajar sampe situ deh." kata Tobi

"Barusan dia bilang 'Hands Up' kan?" tanya Itachi

"Un" jawab Dei pendek

"Kalo gak salah 'Hand' itu artinya 'Tangan' dan 'Up' itu artinya 'Atas' kan.." Sasori ikut nimbrung

"Oh mungkin tu orang pengen kita ngangkat tangan kita."

"Mungkin ada permainan baru nih, kita ikutan aja. Kayaknya seru." kata salah seorang makhluk GaJE. Alhasil mereka pun mengangkat tangan mereka dengan gembira(?).

"THIS IS A HIJACK!" nah lho ada satu lagi orang yang bawa meriam(?).

"Apaan lagi tu?" kata Hidan.

"Dia bilang 'hijack'. 'Hi' tu sapaan, 'Jack' tu nama orang. Mungkin kita disuruh nyapa orang yang namanya Jack." Kakuzu nyerocos.

"Tapi kita ga tau yang namanya Jack." timpal Zetsu

"Oh Tobi tau. Mungkin kita disuruh cari orang yang namanya Jack di pesawat ini terus nyapa dia. Nah, yang menang dapet hadiah deh dari Om nya."

'Hah, hadiah' batin Kakuzu.

"Kalo hadiahnya meriam itu Dei mau, Un"

"We'll call the President about the hostage." si Machine Gun -eh- yang bawa Machine Gun ngomong lagi.

"Waw, Presiden tu disebut-sebut. Berati ni acara ada di TV yak, sampe-sampe presiden aja tau. Ni bakal ngelancarin aksi kita buat Go Internasional. Kalo gitu kita harus menangin permainan ini." kata Konan.

"Yup, benar apa kata yayang ku. Kalo gitu segera cari si Jack dan kasih sapaan termanis(?) kalian." wah, Akatsuki emang bener-bener geblek ya. Ga tau aja suasana lagi atap -ups- lagi genting maksudnya.

Dengan cueknya Akatsukiers beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, alhasil ini bikin dua pria yang pada bawa senjata api di depan heran. mana ada orang yang dengan tenang ngacuhin ancaman mereka. Tapi bukan Akatsuki namanya kalo gak Gaje kan. Maka dengan senyum teramah mereka, dimulailah pencarian orang bernama 'Jack' itu. Dua pria sangar di depan mulai bisik-bisik tetangga perihal kelakuan 10 mahluk nista itu.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua kesel juga liat kelakuan 10 makhluk itu yang makin ga jelas, ga jelasnya?

Konan bikin banyak burung bangau kertas, Pein bagi-bagi piercing karatnya, Kisame motongin kuku pake samehada, Hidan -seperti biasa- berdo'a pada Jashin-sama dengan khusuk nya, Zetsu nebar pupuk sana sisi, Tobi bagi-bagi lolli pop, Itachi promosi krim anti keriput, Kakuzu nagihin hutang(ya tuhan), Sasori maen jelangkung, n Deidara tebar pesona. Katanya sih, itu semua demi menemukan si Jack.

Kembali ke pembajak kita, mereka dah kesel banged liat kelakuan tu orang-orang nista. Sampai akhirnya...

"HEI YOU, IT'S A HIJACK NOT PICNIC!"

"Eh, katanya Om ntu yang namanya Jack." tereak Tobi

"Mana, mana, mana?" Akatsuki minus Tobi serempak. Karena mereka dorong kereta di atas rel (kok?), maksudnya karena mereka saling dorong Sasori pun nabrak orang yang bawa Machine Gun. Liat temennya ditabrak n jatuh, yang bawa Meriam nodongin meriamnya ke Sasori dan teriak..

"ARE YOU WANNA DIE HAH?"

"Apa? Die?" Deidara yang liat Danna nya jatuh langsung bereaksi. "'Die' itu maksudnya 'mati' kan, un?" 8 akatsuki lainnya ngangguk-ngangguk, maksudnya iya.

"Tidaaaaaaak, Saso-danna ku ga boleh mati. Sebelum kau menembakan meriam itu pada Danna ku yang imut, akan aku ledakan kau duluan. Bersiaplah, un!" Deidara pun ngeluarin semua peledak yang dia punya.

"TUNGGU DEIDARA, JANGAN. KITA SEMUA BIS..."

DUUAAAAAR... terlambat sudah pemirsa... Peledak Dei yang punya daya ledak nan dahsyat itu telah menerbangkan semua orang + para mahluk nista itu ke alam lain alias MATI. Oh ya tentu saja! Deidara yang genit, cemburuan dan tempramen itu sekali lagi telah menggagalkan misi Akatsuki untuk Go Internasional. Apalah artinya penderitaan mereka selama ini untuk belajar bahasa inggris mati-matian kalo akhirnya mereka jadi santapan hiu dan kawan-kawannya di lautan lepas.

Sungguh malang nasibmu wahai Pasukan Nista. Selamat tinggal Akatsuki. Semoga amal ibadah kalian di terima di sisi Abang Masashi Kishimoto.

So long and goodbye...

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Akatsuki yang tewas dalam ledakan pesawat itu sekarang lagi pada reuni di depan pintu gerbang neraka.

"Huweeeeeeeee..." nyonya Konan masih nangis aja di pojokan.

"Cup,,,cup,,,cup,,,jangan nangis yayangku." hibur Pein

"Tidaaaaaakkkkkk! Gagal sudah rencana kita untuk terkenal di seantero jagat." Itachi uring-uringan.

"Ini semua gara-gara KAMU!" semua nunjuk Deidara yang ngumpet di belakang Sasori.

"Ma'af un...Dei gak sengaja un..." masang tampang imut pun dah gak bisa meluluhkan hati mereka lagi.

"TAK ADA MA'AF UNTUKMU!" maka Deidara pun jadi dihajar habis-habisan sama para mahluk gaje itu. Yah biarin aja lah, toh mereka udah mati ini. Hehehehehe

**OWARI**

.

.

Tadinya kita sempet bingung apa mau di bikin bersambung lagi atau gak. Namun perdebatan batin yang kami lalui pun membuahkan hasil yaitu bahwa chapter 2 ini adalah chapter terakhir, sekalian kita mau bales review

**Miyazaki Yamada** : doumou arigatou atas sarannya, maklum nih kita newbie jadi suka gak nyadar ma aturan hehehe. moga chapter yang ini bisa tidak mengecewakan anda kawan hehehe

**Cahya Hikari** : hei bro...makasih dah RnR fanfic ini. Sesama newbie harus saling tolong kan ya hahahaha

.

.

.

Natsu: "Huwaaaaaa...deadline nya gak kesampean T.T padahal di awal-awal ide berhamburan tapi pas mau ending kok jadi stuck y? Doushitano?"

Hanase: "Gara-gara c Pink bukan?"

Natsu : "Gak ada hubungannya ma itu. Kan ending chapter ini dikerjain sambil nahan pusing gara-gara demam jadi susah fokus deh hehehe"

Hanase : "Ooohhhhhh...kirain"

Natsu Hanase : " Tolong review yak...Arigatou."

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E  
><strong>


End file.
